El nieto del magizoólogo
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Luna miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que ese algo que la había golpeado era un muchacho. Tendría su edad más o menos, llevaba el cabello castaño claro alborotado y tenía los ojos marrones. Pecas moteaban todas sus mejillas. One Shot / Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"


**Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Pairing:** Rolf Scamander/Luna Lovegood

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro. _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"_

 **Pedido para Sofia Booth Evans:** Un fin donde Luna Lovegood decide ser veterinaria mágica y tras terminar Hogwarts se va a estudiar a la universidad de Veterinaria Mágica donde conoce a Rolf Scamander.

 **Nota de autora:** Espero que te guste el regalo. Que lo disfrutes.

El nieto del magizoólogo

Luna había estado emocionada desde que se había levantado por la mañana. Hoy sería el primer día en que comenzaría sus estudios superiores. Tras un año sin actividades, la chica se decidió a estudiar Magizoología pues quería dedicarse a ser veterinaria de criaturas mágicas. En un barrio de Londres, Notting Hill había una universidad en dónde se daba esa asignatura. Luna se había anotado por carta y había recibido una confirmación por parte de la universidad a la semana. Serían unos cuatro años de estudios pero valdría la pena. Quizás podría trabajar en el Ministerio pero en la sección de bestias.

Luego de la muerte de Voldemort, el Colegio Hogwarts había dado la posibilidad de que aquellos que lo desearan podían recuperar el año que habían perdido por la guerra. En el caso de aquellos que se encontraban cursando el último año podrían rendir un examen integrador de las materias de séptimo. No muchos lo hicieron ya que varios debían trabajar lo antes posible, como Harry y Ron, quienes dejaron la escuela y buscaron trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia como aurores.

Otros, como Hermione, se habían preparado para el examen y así obtener su título de graduados de Hogwarts. Como era de esperarse, la señorita Granger sacó la nota más alta. Luna había perdido su sexto año así que lo recuperó en 1998 y en seguida rindió el examen especial de las materias de séptimo. Sacó tan sólo dos puntos menos que su amiga Hermione. Muchos creían que la chica estaba completamente aparte de la realidad por su forma de ser. Sin embargo, la chica era muy responsable de sus estudios y quería tener al menos ese logro. Quería tomarse un año sabático y no tener que preocuparse por más nada.

Aun recordaba cómo su papá la había abrazado cuando pudo volver a su casa luego de estar cautiva en la mansión Malfoy. Tenía un ojo morado y estaba muy cansada. Había dormido durante dos días en cuanto su padre dejó de abrazarla y besarla. El señor Xenophilius Lovegood incluso había entregado información sobre Harry Potter a los mortífagos con tal de que le devolvieran a su hija. Muchos lo odiaron por eso pero Luna no sólo lo comprendía, sino que también lo admiraba. Su padre sólo quería tenerla devuelta, no más que eso.

Al terminar la guerra, ella lo cuidó con amor mientras ambos se recuperaban de todo y arreglaban su casa, que había quedado destruida. La chica aún se hablaba con sus amigos de Hogwarts por carta, en especial con Neville y Ginny pero casi nunca salía de su casa. No lo admitía, pero ser prisionera de los mortífagos había dejado sus secuelas. A veces, tenía pesadillas sobre eso. Como no salía, se dedicaba a estudiar, cultivar el jardín, hacer pociones y criar hipogrifos en la parte de atrás de su propiedad.

Hoy se estaba preparando para el primer día de sus estudios. En su bolso, metió dos cuadernos en blanco, un tintero, algunas plumas y el libro _"Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos"_ , que era su favorito. La chica se acomodó el cabello en una larga trenza y bajó a la primera planta. Su padre estaba allí, haciéndose un poco de té.

― ¿Ya te vas, mi Luna? ― Le preguntó, yendo a su encuentro.

― Sí, tan sólo debo ir, golpear la puerta roja tres veces y me abrirán ― contestó ella, quien había memorizado las instrucciones para ingresar a la universidad.

― Suerte entonces, preciosa ― el señor Lovegood le besó la frente a su hija.

― Gracias, papá.

Luna saludó con la mano y se desapareció. Apareció a unas calles de dónde estaba la universidad y fue a pie. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana, aún tenía tiempo para mirar alrededor antes de las diez. La zona parecía tranquila, llena de casitas parecidas, algunos negocios, vio una escuela, una estación de policías y una plaza. La universidad estaría en una intersección, entre un negocio de artículos de limpieza y una panadería. Encontró esas tiendas con rapidez, en el medio había una alta puerta roja con una insignia plateada.

Estuvo frente a la puerta y suspiró. Al fin podría estudiar. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su cuerpo. Ella era menuda y no muy alta, así que la embestida la hizo caer al suelo, aterrizando sobre su trasero.

― ¡Lo siento, mucho! ― le dijo una voz masculina.

Luna miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que ese algo que la había golpeado era un muchacho. Tendría su edad más o menos, llevaba el cabello castaño claro alborotado y tenía los ojos marrones. Pecas moteaban todas sus mejillas.

― Deberías prestar más atención a la calle ― contestó la chica, más condescendiente que enojada.

― Déjame ayudarte.

Él le tendió la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Luna se sacudió el polvo que había en su trasero. Miró al chico, quien le sonrió nerviosamente.

― Lo lamento, en serio. Es que estaba perdido y miraba a la dirección en el papel ― se disculpó, mostrándole una nota que llevaba en su mano. En la otra mano, tenía una raída maleta de cuero marrón.

― No hay cuidado, sólo trata de no embestir más gente por ahí.

― Lo intentaré, señorita…

― Luna.

― Me llamo Rolf. Un placer.

Él chico le estrechó la mano, acompañada nuevamente de una sonrisa nerviosa. Luna tuvo la impresión de haberlo visto antes.

― Nos vemos entonces, Rolf.

― Adiós, señorita Luna.

Rolf continuó su camino y ella lo siguió con la mirada. El chico siguió caminando con la vista fija en su nota. Si seguía haciendo eso, chocaría a otra persona sin duda. Sin embargo, a Luna le llamó la atención que cada algunos pasos Rolf se detenía y miraba a las casas. Luego cruzó la calle e hizo lo mismo. Miró nuevamente la nota en su mano y volvió a cruzar la calle. Era obvio que estaba perdido. Ella no conocía mucho el lugar pero viniendo allí había visto una estación de policías, quizás podría recomendarle ir allí.

― ¡Rolf! ― lo llamó. Él se dio la vuelta y regresó hacia dónde estaba ella.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― No quiero sonar entrometida, pero… ¿Podría ser que estés perdido?

― Bueno, algo así ― admitió él, rascándose la oreja ―. No soy bueno con las direcciones.

― ¿Adónde te dirigías? Quizás pueda ayudarte ― se ofreció ella, intentando ver lo que decía la nota. Para su sorpresa, él apartó la mano inmediatamente haciendo demasiado obvio que quería ocultarlo.

― Lo siento, sé que quieres ayudar. Pero no puedo mostrarte la nota.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Pues… es que tiene un secreto ― Rolf miró hacia ambos lados de la calle como para cerciorarse de algo. Luna no sabía bien de qué ―. Mira, gracias por querer ayudar, pero seguiré solo.

Ella se quedó confundida mientras él se giraba para irse. No obstante, el muchacho tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, abriéndose su maleta de par en par. Dentro de la maleta, Luna pudo ver que llevaba libros sobre criaturas mágicas y pociones. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Rolf era un mago y por eso escondía adónde se dirigía.

― ¿Eres un mago? ― le preguntó mientras el chico se apuraba para cerrar su maleta y ponerse de pie.

― No, no lo soy ― contestó él, a la defensiva ―. Lo siento, tendré que borrarte la memoria.

Rolf sacó su varita del bolsillo.

― No va a ser necesario ― ella lo imitó, mostrándole su varita ―. Creo que esto fue una confusión.

― ¡Por la barba de Merlín! ― exclamó él, aliviado ―. Lo siento, es que creí que eras una muggle muy amable solamente.

― Creí lo mismo de ti, que eras un muggle despistado.

― Pues la verdad es que estoy despistado. ¿Sabes dónde está este lugar?

Él le dio la nota para que la leyera. "Universidad mágica de Magizoología, Pociones y otras Artes. Calle St. John´s Garden, 3465."

― ¿Vienes a la universidad? Yo vengo a estudiar Magizoología. Hoy tengo mi primera clase.

― ¿Entonces sabes dónde está? ― preguntó, entusiasmado.

― Aquí ― Luna señaló la puerta roja ―. Si tocas tres veces, nos abrirán.

Rolf miró a la puerta y se rió, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

― Ahora me siento avergonzado.

― No lo estés, sé lo que se siente la vergüenza. Usaba colgantes de corcho en la escuela.

― No sé cómo no te he visto antes. ¿Fuiste a Hogwarts?

― ¿Qué edad tienes?

― Veinticuatro.

― Tengo veinte, te graduaste antes que yo.

― Ah, es por eso… definitivamente me hubiera acordado de ti.

― Entremos, mejor. Se hace tarde ― dijo ella, algo sonrojada y señalando a la puerta. Quizás él no lo había dicho con alguna intención rara. Ella golpeó tres veces con delicadeza. Pasaron algunos segundos y una rendija se abrió. Curioso, porque la rendija no era visible antes de golpear.

― ¿Quiénes son? ― preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado.

― Me llamo Luna y él es Rolf, venimos a la universidad ― anunció ella.

― Aguarden.

Se oyeron algunos sonidos como de candados abriéndose y la puerta se movió hacia atrás. Una señora con un vestido verde esmeralda estaba allí, con una sonrisa amable y una planilla en su mano izquierda.

― Buenos días, pasen por favor.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. El interior era similar a un colegio. Había salones y un patio. Era como Hogwarts, pero mucho más pequeño. Al lado de la puerta, había una habitación pequeña que tenía la puerta abierta. La mujer les hizo una seña con la mano y se metió en esta. Al salir, llevaba consigo dos sobres de color rojo.

― En estos sobres está toda la información que necesitan sobre la universidad. Sus horarios, clases, profesores, materiales. A ver… dijo que usted se llamaba Luna ― la mujer ojeó la planilla ― ¿Lovegood?

― La misma.

La bruja le dio uno de los sobres.

― Y usted era el señor Rolf… ¿Scamander?

― Exacto.

Luna abrió los ojos al escuchar el apellido del muchacho. ¿Acaso sería familiar del famoso Newt Scamander?

― Ahora pueden pasar, que disfruten sus estudios ― les dijo la señora y volvió a meterse en esa pequeña habitación, quizás sólo era la recepcionista.

Rolf y Luna caminaron unos pasos, dirigiéndose hacia donde se veían los salones.

― Sé que no me incumbe, pero… ¿Tienes algo que ver con Newt Scamander, el magizoólogo?

― Pues, sí. Era mi abuelo ― asintió él ―. Él fue quien hizo que me gustara la Magizoología, a decir verdad. Esta era su maleta.

― Impresionante. Es mi escritor favorito ― Luna abrió su bolso y le mostró su ejemplar de _"Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos"_ ― ¿Cómo era él?

― Era un sujeto muy tranquilo. Estaba loco ¿Sabes? Mi abuela Tina siempre decía que él incluso había dejado escapar criaturas mágicas en Estados Unidos. Jamás supe si eso era cierto, claro. Pero era un buen hombre. Vivió hasta los 98 años ― los ojos de Rolf se iluminaron mientras hablaba de su abuelo. Luna se dio cuenta de que se parecía a una fotografía de Newt Scamander que había visto en la biblioteca una vez.

― Te pareces a él.

― Eso dicen todos. De sus nietos, soy el que más se parece. Oye, ¿Cómo son tus horarios?

― Claro, lo había olvidado.

Ambos abrieron sus sobres y compararon sus clases. Eran todas iguales ya que ambos iban a comenzar el primer año. Ella se sintió contenta de saber eso.

― ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo en la primera clase? ― ofreció él, mirando nerviosamente hacia los costados.

― No me molestaría.

― ¿Tú eres la hija de Xenophilius Lovegood? ― preguntó Rolf, mientras se dirigían al salón.

― Sí, su única hija.

― Mi abuelo leía "El Quisquilloso".

― ¡No es cierto!

― Pues, sí. Le gustaba el diseño, supongo. Se interesaba mucho por los artículos sobre criaturas mágicas.

― Eso es genial. No puedo creerlo ― comentó ella, emocionada.

― ¡Qué bueno que me choqué contigo! ― exclamó él y entraron a la clase.

Rolf y Luna se hicieron muy buenos amigos con el tiempo. Sus estudios iban avanzando y ambos eran muy apasionados sobre las criaturas mágicas. A ella le gustaba escuchar las historias de Rolf sobre su abuelo, estaba lleno de anécdotas interesantes. Ella siempre se había sentido como que no encajaba en ninguna parte hasta que había conocido a Harry Potter, el primer amigo que había tenido. Sin embargo, con este muchacho la cosa era distinta. No sólo sentía que encajaba en una amistad, sino que sentía que estaba completa cuando estaba con él.

Al cabo de dos años de conocerse, los sentimientos de amistad se profundizaron y Luna se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Rolf. No sentía que eso fuera algo malo pero desde que había notado que miraba a su amigo mucho más de la cuenta, se sentía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él.

En los últimos días, había pensado en decírselo, pero siempre se acobardaba al final. Hoy estaban en la casa de ella, estudiando para un examen sobre criaturas mágicas submarinas, una de las categorías más complicadas de estudiar. Sin embargo, la mente de ella no estaba en el libro ni en el resumen que estaba haciendo. Miraba las pecas de Rolf, le miraba los labios, le miraba las manos. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía estar así.

― ¡Luna! ¿Me oíste?

" _Demonios"_ pensó. Se había quedado mirándolo otra vez.

― Lo siento, estaba distraída. ¿Qué dijiste?

― Tienes la cabeza en otra parte hoy. Te había preguntado por qué estabas mirándome.

― Pues… ― comenzó ella, pero él la cortó.

― Tengo algo en la cara ¿Verdad?

― No, no es eso.

― ¿Y entonces?

Era ahora o nunca.

― Rolf, me gustas.

Lo había dicho. No sabía cómo, pero lo había dicho. Hace días que lo ensayaba en su mente, una declaración llena de frases, de oraciones, de escenarios. Pero no le salió así. Fue simple y corto, como suele pasar cuando se confiesan los sentimientos. Ahora debía soportar la súbita vergüenza que afloraba por sus poros.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó él, confundido y a la vez, poniéndose colorado.

― Pues… ― ella tuvo que respirar antes de que continuar ―. Tú, Rolf Scamander. Me gustas.

― ¿Cómo amigo?

― No, como pareja. Me he sentido rara por bastante tiempo. Me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti. Y bueno… no me sorprende viendo lo bien que nos llevamos.

Ella no dijo nada más y esperó a que él dijera algo. No la miraba a los ojos, miraba nervioso hacia otra parte. Ahora que le había dicho la verdad, se sentía mal por él. Lo había metido en una situación complicada. Rolf se puso de pie y luego volvió a sentarse. Pensándolo bien, él parecía mucho más nervioso que él.

― Rolf, no necesitas corresponderme. Está bien si no sientes lo mis…

― No es eso, Luna ― le dijo él, tomándole la mano. Sus dedos eran muy cálidos con respecto a los de ella ―. Si hubiera sabido antes, te hubiera comprado un ramo de flores o algo bonito. A decir verdad, yo… yo he querido declararme hace como un año pero como ves, soy bastante particular. Me cuesta hablar con los demás, no contigo, claro, tú eres genial. Y no soy muy atractivo, dicen que mi boca es muy grande y tengo muchas pecas… y tú eres muy bonita… Pero bueno… en fin…

Luna sonrió viéndolo así. Era cierto, él estaba más nervioso que ella. Antes de dejarlo seguir hablando incoherencias, ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso. Sus palabras sin sentido cesaron al instante y Rolf se lo devolvió, apretando su mano. Unos segundos después, sus labios se separaron y ambos comenzaron a reír.

― ¿Así que hace un año? ― le preguntó ella, sonriendo.

― Pues, sí… recuerdo que fue un día que fuimos a clase y llevaste tus aretes de rábanos… estabas muy linda.

― Tienes razón, Rolf. Tú sí que eres muy particular.

― Debemos seguir estudiando, si no te molesta ― le recordó él, rascándose tras la oreja otra vez.

― Estoy de acuerdo, creo que podré concentrarme ahora.

― ¿Acaso yo te distraía, señorita Lovegood? ― preguntó Rolf, con tono burlón.

Luna le sonrió con felicidad y él hizo lo mismo.

― Qué suerte la mía. ¿No?― razonó ella, acomodando la página del libro que estaba leyendo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Qué suerte que me chocaste el primer día de clases en la universidad.

― Pensar que iba a borrarte la memoria porque pensé que eras muggle.

― No lo hubieras hecho, yo te hubiera atacado antes de que pudieras hacer nada.

― Cállate.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron estudiando toda la tarde pero lo que no sabían era que estarían juntos toda la vida.

 **Fin**

 **Nota de autora:**

Según su biografía, Luna se convirtió en una muy famosa magizoóloga del mundo mágico que descubrió y clasificó muchas nuevas especies de animales. Se casó con Rolf Scamander, nieto de Newt Scamander y juntos tuvieron gemelos, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander.

 _Gracias por leer. Si te interesan más historias mías puedes leer "Recuerdos de una fría noche de invierno", "Crónicas de un magizoólogo" o "Una luz en la oscuridad". Los comentarios serán apreciados._

 _ **Cereza Queenie**_


End file.
